westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19970816 Calm
The Calm Before the Storm Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Daeron 6th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Prince Donner 5th Human Fighter John Speck Feanor Fingolfin 4th Half-Elf Bard Mark Whisler Colin 5th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Session Summary As Colin recovers from being killed, Prince Donner decides to go to the temple and ask about the restoration of Saint Morbios. An acolyte tells the group to return later, but not before telling them that his return fulfills part of a prophecy. The next day, Colin has recovered. He mentions that he was in Hades, but didn't find Grackle there. The group returns later to talk to Father Kultos. Daeron notices that he is wearing a crystal skull which appears to have glowing eyes. Kultos: It is good to see you all again. Donner: Thank you. We came by yesterday, but were told to return today. How are things? Kultos: The restoration of Saint Morbios has been successful. We believe that we are seeing the fulfillment of the prophecies. Donner: Uh, what propehcies? Kultos: There is a prophecy regarding the Lich King. The other signs indicate the return of Aishapra and the possible return of the King of the West. Also, the prophecy indicates that the Lich King will attempt to ascend to divine status soon, but he will possibly be vulnerable before the ascension. Daeron: And what else does the prophecy say? Kultos: The prophecy is linked with Gorath, the leader of the orc army. Finally, the prophecy states that when the three evil powers (plus the 4th and 5th unknown powers) are revealed the Lich King will ascend. Daeron: By the way, when Colin was in Hades, he was unable to find Grackle there. What could that mean? Kultos: Well, it is not unheard of for a soul to remain tied to the Prime Material Plane. It is possible that he has a great purpose left. It is also possible that his soul has been consumed or that his soul has been trapped by an external force. The third possibility is that he has been slain by some sort of vampire. Daeron: Well, we know it's not the last possibility. I'm not sure what we can do if we do find his soul otherwise. Kultos: (Pulls out a crystal skull) Take this. The item can be used to contain his soul. Daeron: Thank you. Kultos: I have a request to Donner in exchange. Donner: Yes? Kultos: I would ask that you attempt to do some good PR for the temple. I do not ask that you lie, but I simply ask that you tell others of the tasks we have done for you. The group decides to return to Home. Before leaving, Prince Donner gives Seledan a call and learns the following: His father and his younger brother Carroll are missing. His younger brother Blaine is ruling regent. Both his father and Carroll are alive. The first set of assassins in the castle came from the orcs. The cloud city of Cirrus is unraveling. Leaving Kill'Dar behind, the group proceeds towards Home. Day 1: A rider on a horse passes the group. That evening, the party spots a large bird-shaped form flying above. Day 2: The group encounters a party of three dwarves dressed in plate armor. The night passes uneventfully. Day 3: The party passes a group of twelve wemics. Donner baits them, but they leave the party alone. The evening passes uneventfully. Day 4: The group attempts to hide from a group of fifteen trolls. The trolls appear to be carrying a leg of a creature. Upon closer inspection, they appear to be carrying a toe (pictures of a large group of trolls surviving battle with a T-Rex fly through the party's mind). Day 5: Nothing happens. (Yay!) Day 6: That morning, a patrol of six Thorson dwarven riders pass by the party. By the end of the day, the group reaches the Standing Stones of Home. Once the group gets to Home, Colin heads to the inn. The rest of the group heads to George's home to arrange a meeting. Donner: (Knocks at the door) Marta: (Opens the door) Yes? Donner: We'd like to talk to George. Marta: Well, he's very busy right now. I'll leave him a message. Donner: (Shouts) George! We want to talk to you. (Begins to enter the house) Marta: (Interposes herself in front of Donner) I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Donner: (Continues shouting) George! Marta: He's in the middle of research right now and he is not to be disturbed. Donner: Fine. You'll let him know that we want to see him? Marta: (Slams door shut) Donner: I really don't like her. Back at the inn, Colin buys a bottle of fine wine from the bartender. Colin: So, have you seen Marden? Bartender: No, but he ought to be here soon. Colin: Well, can you bring two meals over to my table? Bartender: No problem. He sits down and pours two glasses of wine, one for himself and one in front of an empty chair. A few moments pass before Marden enters the inn. At the same moment, the serving girl comes out of the kitchen with the two meals. As she heads towards Colin's table, Marden follows the girl. As she drops off the two meals and walks away, Marden looks torn between going after the girl and going for the food. After a moment of indecision, he sits at the table. Marden: (Grabs the wine glass) Colin! It's is good to see you again. How have you been? Colin: Oh, fine. How have things been? Marden: Oh, the usual--pretty quiet. What have you boys been up to? Colin: Lots of things. Everyone else should be here soon. Why don't you eat while we wait for them. Marden: Certainly. (Begins eating) The rest of the group eventually arrives. They sit down, order food, and begin eating. Donner: Marden. How's it going? Marden: (Just finishing meal) Oh, just fine. Colin here has told me that you guys have been through quite a bit. Donner: You could say that. Marden: Well, I'm always more interested in more stories. Donner: (Looks at Daeron) Daeron: (Sighs) Here's what we discovered... (Tells of recent trip and the prophecies) Marden: (Much later) Well, that certainly was an interesting trip. Daeron: What do you think of the prophecy of five evils? Marden: It's a song by some bard long ago. I believe it was called "The Return". Daeron: Do you remember any of it? Marden: I believe it went something like "Five evils, four weapons, three wishes, two futures, one king". As you can see, the song is quite trite. Party: (Begins discussing the possibilities of the song) Marden: Gentlemen, I believe you're reading too much into an old song by some forgotten bard. There are a million such songs declaring some evils or another. The party continues to talk to Marden about the seriousness of the situation, but he appears incredulous. However, he does tell the party a little more information. Aishapra was banished some time ago. She will be released when four elemental princes agree to release the bonds which hold her back. The Four Swords of King Grith King Grith had the four swords made for his four sons. Each blade had an aspect according to each son and the element for which it was created. It is believed that the son who used the blade in the most royal fashion would rule. The Darkness came before the next heir was chosen, making Grith the last King of the West. The four swords were lost during the Darkness One sank with a ship (Tsunami/Quesh) One lost in a maze (Earthblade/Dirgir) One lost in the sacking of the capital--tower destroyed in fire. (Flametongue/Fulchar) One was taken by a flying demon into the sky (Air Child/Aerling) There was an ancient evil curse: "May the five evils overtake you" Marden could only remember four of the five curses: Hell, Death, Gehenna, and Subjugation. and That evening, the party has dinner with George. Donner: Here is your nightcloth. George: Thank you. Here is the money for the cloth. Donner: Thanks. By the way, I have some concerns about this stuff. George: Oh? Donner: Yes, we learned that this stuff comes from the dark elves? George: Yes, it's true. I'm using the material to develop some magical items of stealth. Donner: May I ask why? George: Certainly. I plan on using it to equip a nighttime scouting team for Home's defenses. Donner: I see. Well, since it's being used towards a good purpose, I have no objections, but I did have some concerns given its origins. George: Understandable. There are very few items which are inherently evil. Nightcloth is simply a material, neither good nor evil. Of course, any items I make will be used towards a good purpose. Donner: Of course. George: So, I hope getting it hasn't been too much trouble. Donner: Well, Grackle did die. George: Just while buying cloth? Donner: Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that. (Looks at Daeron) Daeron: (Sighs) So, here's what happened... George: I see. Well, I'm sorry for the loss of your companion. And this prophecy is certainly interesting. Should you go back and need my assistance, please inform me. Donner: That's funny. Marden had almost the opposite reaction. George: Well, you have to understand him a bit better. What you see from Marden is a facade of whimsy and facetiousness. I have adventured with him for many years and he is a serious and reliable companion. Donner: (Shrugs) Well, if you say so. Has anything else been going on? George: I've mostly been engaged with my research. But now that you mention it, I believe Father Cullaim wanted to talk to you the next time you arrived. I suggest that you talk to him tomorrow. The next morning, the group goes to visit Father Cullaim. He tells the group that he had a visitation from Grackle in a dream. The message from Grackle is: Behind the death's head grin Beyond the ancient seal Beneath the darkling's lair Sleep the warriors of Minos Souls gather weightless Amid the growing Darkness When numbers reach fullness The guard awakes Later, Prince Donner and Colin visit Phillip for more information. For the next two weeks, the group does much preparation, studying, and relaxation at Home. Afterwards, they make their way back to Kennetar. The first day across the Plateau is uneventful. During the middle of the second day, the party spots seven giants battling eight...no, seven dwarves. As the group approaches the battle, there appear to be several dead rhinos and four dead giants. The group joins the ensuing battle and after several rounds, the remaining giants lie dead. Two of the dwarves introduce themselves as Nils and Beorn, two of the sons of the old clan chief of the Thorson clan. They thank the party for their help and offer the shelter of their home. Thinking about the dangers of the Plateau, the group gladly accepts their offer. While traveling back with the dwarves, the group learns a few things: The Jarl of the City of Brass has declared war on the Thorson clan. The dwarves are not ready for a full scale war. Eventually, the party is lead to a bunker nearby. After a while, the party is taken to meet Lars Thorson, the new clan chief, in the village. He tells the party that a fighting retreat seems likely. Lars predicts that after the dwarves are discovered, they will have four or five days. Foes Fought 12 Wemics 15 Trolls 7 Giants Base Experience: 7875